Loving all of Clark
by Stun04
Summary: Lois thinks about her life with Clark, Kal and Kal-El NC-17 Part 3 of 3 Complete
1. Chapter 1

Hi gang thanks so much for the reviews for my last fic. So I know some people are mad how Bulletproof ended with Clana but I'm not bothered. Anyone who has been in love and had it end without real closure can tell you seeing that person again can shake your foundation. So I really can't fault Clark for his residual feelings for Lana, and as much as I love Clois he and Lois haven't gotten to a place where they are 'together' so it's not like he's cheating on her. I would rather have Clana now so the relationship can come to its final end naturally and Clark can move on with his future and Lois with no worries or Lana baggage holding him back. Ok sorry for my rant

A little intro to the story this is a format I've never done before so I hope you can follow along ok. It starts off with Lois in present time and then she remembers a time which is what the story mostly is so I didn't italicize because it's a lot and I didn't want to give anyone headaches. So the memory has its own title called Hello Kal and I labeled the present time parts as well so hopefully this won't suck too badly.

**LOVING ALL OF CLARK**

**PRESENT TIME**

Lois Lane Kent sat at the kitchen table looking at the pregnancy test before her and she couldn't help the grin stretching across her face. It was positive. She and Clark had thought it wasn't possible but here she was sitting at the kitchen table and his baby, just a beginning, nestled safe and sound inside of her. She smirked to herself, Clark will probably freak out and insist on taking her to Star Labs immediately or maybe even to the Fortress to make sure she could even carry this baby. It didn't matter though Lois knew she could, she was the chosen mate to Kal-El aka Superman, she was meant to have his baby. She glanced over at the coffee pot and frowned, her addiction to the drink was going to have to go on hold, the amount of coffee she could drink in a day would definitely not be good for the baby.

She stood up and her hand unconsciously went down to cover her belly. She walked into the living room and looked at the photographs on the mantle. Her wedding photo still amazed her even five years later. If someone had told her back when she had first arrived in Smallville that one day she would marry Clark Kent and would be deliriously happy about it, she would have died of laughter. She looked at Clark dashing in his tuxedo and touched the photo gently. God she missed him, he had been in South America for almost a week, there had been a massive earthquake and the loss of life had been devastating. Lois wasn't one to mope around but she wished Clark could be here to share her thrilling news. She knew he was beyond busy though. She knew the minute she entered a romantic relationship with him that she would have to share him with the rest of the world. To her the sacrifice was well worth it, though she may miss him terribly she knew when he came home it would be to her. Even Kal was in love with her. She chuckled when she thought of her last meeting with Red K affected Clark. In fact she had the opportunity to meet all the different aspects of Clark Kent aka Kal the dog and Kal-El last son of Krypton. She sat on the couch and thought about her run in with Kal 'the dog'.

**HELLO KAL**

Lois looked up from her desk and nibbled on her pen, she was looking for the right words to use to accuse the Metropolis Mayor of being a sell-out, a bastard and pretty much all around scum of the earth. The thing this man did with the tax-payers money was mind blowing. She glanced up and saw her cousin making her way through the bullpen. What was a normal occasion of Chloe visiting was different, her face was almost panicked. Lois stood up.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Chloe was working full time for the Justice League and was also Lois's lifeline to Clark when he was away on missions.

"Ok first don't panic." Chloe said grabbing Lois's arm pulling her into an empty conference room.

"Where's Clark?" Lois asked immediately

"Um we don't know." Chloe said cringing. Lois's mouth dropped and Chloe knew she was about to get hit with the Lane wrath. "He's ok we know that, um he was exposed to an airborne version of Red Kryptonite. We're not sure how or why there was even Red K in Morocco, or that it just turn into dust and be inhaled the way it was."

Lois sat down, her husband of two years had just been exposed to the one thing that turned him into an apathetic, woman chasing dog. She had heard the stories of how he acted on Red K, the cruelty he had shown towards some people, his need to jump from one woman to another. Lois stood and straightened her suit jacket. Above all else Red K just lowered his inhibitions, when he's in a bad place yeah he tends to act out but he was happy and things were going well so chances that her husband was off playing nookie with some faceless bimbo wasn't very likely.

"Tell me everything" Lois said.

"About an hour ago Clark, Oliver and Bruce were in Morocco, there was a terrorist threat they were trying to stop. Clark looked through the ground and saw the bunker with a bomb below them. He spun through the dirt to the bunker and disarmed the bomb. Problem was when he came up Ollie noticed he was acting different. It was like he stopped the bomb, so his job was over, end of story. He told Ollie since he stopped the bomb they could clean up the mess. When Ollie asked him what was going on with him, He just smirked at him told him he was taking the day off, deal with it and flew off. Bruce was the one to notice the red soil."

"I should find him" Lois said nibbling on her lower lip.

"Lois, don't forget how Kal can be." Chloe said her tone concerned.

"Don't call him Kal like that." Lois said. "He's still Clark, it's not like Bizarro, he isn't a separate man. He's still my husband, just a little less restricted. I'll be fine."

"You already are." Both women stopped as the dark and sultry voice interrupted their conversation. Lois looked up to see her husband standing in the doorway leaning on the frame. He was wearing black jeans and a black buttoned down shirt that wasn't tucked in. He looked delicious Lois thought but then blushed and then remembered that he was still her husband and it was ok to have these thoughts.

"Clark" she said jumping up from the table. She went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him close. At least if he was with her she could keep track of him until the boys figured out what it was going to take to get the Red K out of his system. She felt relief as he wrapped her close to him.

"Hi baby" he said in her ear. He tilted her face up and kissed her hungrily. Lois returned the kiss forgetting for a second that her husband was drugged. When she remembered that little fact she pulled away but stayed in his embrace.

"Honey, you inhaled Kryptonite, are you ok?" she asked stroking his cheek. She knew he could be combative on the Red K and didn't want to do anything to make him angry with her.

"I'm fine, Lo" he said kissing her again. He pulled away and looked into her concerned gaze. He sighed and looked over at Chloe. "Ahh now it makes sense. I got exposed to to Red K and the Justice League and Chloe couldn't wait to come running to you to warn you about what a monster I am." He said sending a glare in Chloe's direction.

Chloe returned the gaze, at least he wasn't rubbing her old crush on him in her face.

"Look at me." Lois said, turning his face so he was looking at her again. "I hear your name and Kryptonite in the same sentence and I get scared. Scared for you." She said. Clark smiled at her and stroked her hair.

"Come with me baby." He said taking her hand and leading her out of the room. He headed for the elevators and Lois had to jog a little to keep up with his long strides.

"Kent, Lane where in blazes do you think you're going?" the voice of Perry White boomed through the bull pen.

Clark stopped and Lois looked at him concerned. "I know right now you don't care but please don't do anything to get us fired." She said quietly.

"Lois and I are taking the day off." He said with a smooth smile.

"The hell you are" Perry yelled. "Lois has an article on the mayor due by print today and I haven't seen anything from you on the committee meeting you were supposed to cover."

Lois felt Clark tense. "You know what, I'm tired of sacrificing so right now I want to be with my wife and that's what I'm going to do." With that the elevator bell dinged and Clark pulled her into the empty car. The doors closed and Lois looked at him stunned.

"Are you nuts we're going to lose our jobs." She said smacking his arm even though she knew it wouldn't do any good.

"So what" Clark said his voice raising slightly. "You have more talent in your pinkie then everyone in that bullpen. Any newspaper would scramble to have you. So let him fire you, you'll just get a better job." He said his arms folded across his chest.

"That's nice and all but I happen to like my job." Lois bit out getting ticked off.

"You don't need it." Clark bit out. "I can take care of you, and you can write for whoever you want."

Lois leaned over and slammed the emergency stop button. "Well I'm glad that you feel that way being you're of sound mind and all. Some of us aren't as fortunate to be under the influence of Red K and not give a damn about anything. I for one like my job, I earned my job and I earn my keep every day I work. I don't need you to take care of me like I'm a mindless female who is scared of her own shadow."

Clark gripped her shoulders and pulled her against him. "Do you think I would want you if you were?" he said through gritted teeth. "I love you because you're my equal you can keep up and I don't have to worry that you're going to fall apart like some dependent female. But I think you're better than taking orders from some editor. I'm tired of taking orders from a guy who dresses like Robin Hood and another who dresses like a giant bat. I'm tired of having to leave you every time they find themselves in a jam. Let them figure it out for themselves for awhile. You and I can just leave, we can go anywhere in the world and just be together."

Lois looked into his eyes and she could see past the front of the Red K as she heard the things that Clark hid deep inside, bubble to the surface. This was why she told Chloe to not talk about Clark as if he was different people, he wasn't he was still her husband just not holding his normal baggage inside. She stroked his cheek truly hearing the things coming from within. Clark on his own would never admit resenting his powers or what he does as Superman. But with the lack of inhibition he was able to put words to the feelings that he just normally shoves away and buries inside. Normal people vented and got their frustrations out but not Clark he kept everything bottled inside. Maybe being on Red K was good for him. She didn't want him addicted to it or anything but it gave him a chance to let everything go.

"Ok we'll go away, but not like this. I will tell Perry we are taking some vacation time and you will tell Oliver that you are unreachable, and then we will go away just you and me." She promised. He pulled her tight against him and kissed her deeply and Lois moaned as his tongue explored her mouth. It always amazed her that no matter how many times she kissed her husband it always was exciting and new. He moved her against the wall of the elevator pressing his body tight against hers.

"Security cameras" she said against his mouth. She knew that when he got like this Red K or not she couldn't resist him. He pulled away and glanced at the camera and she watched as his heat vision shorted out the wiring. She knew he didn't look head on into the lens so no one would figure it out that he had done it directly. Satisfied that they were now truly alone he looked at her and gave her his trademark grin that made her knees melt.

Their mouths met in a hungry mesh of tongues and teeth as they ate at each others lips. Clark gripped her skirt and lifted it around her waist. He gripped her panties and ripped them from her body. She gave him a dirty look.

"I liked those" she said with a disapproving glare.

"I'll buy you more" he said kissing her neck, steeping between her legs.

"You say that every time you rip my panties." She said wrapping her right leg around his waist.

"Complain, complain, complain." He said as she reached down to undo the button of his jeans she pulled the zipper down, she pushed his pants and boxers down and he gripped her left leg and lifted her up against the wall. She wrapped both her legs around him and he led his throbbing member to her entrance. He pushed inside of her slowly.

Lois wasn't having it though. "Faster" she ordered. Clark gripped her and thrust inside of her all the way to the hilt. She tipped her head back and he took advantage of her position as he buried his mouth in her neck sucking and nipping at the skin there. He thrust deeply in and out of her and Lois moaned and dragged her nails down his back. The elevator was quiet except for the sound of their bodies hitting against the wall of the elevator and their mutual moans of pleasure.

"I love you." She said as he nailed her harder and harder.

"Love you too, Lo" he gritted out. He thrust a few more times when he felt her orgasm hit and she screamed as her body clenched around him and the feel of her internal muscles tightening around him sending him over the edge. He came deep inside of her while she stroked his hair. He lowered her gently to the ground and they both sighed as he left her body. After a few minutes and some kissing they managed to straighten their clothes. She leaned over and hit the emergency release button.

"You should probably head home and I'll go back up and talk to Perry." She said stuffing her ripped panties in her purse and shooting him a look.

He sighed and she looked at him curiously, for a minute she had forgotten he was Red K infected. Sure their lovemaking had been rough and raw but Clark sober was capable of that feat.

"We should just leave" he said he was leaning against the wall he had just had her previously pressed against.

"Don't start" she warned. "As soon as the Red K wears off you'll thank me for keeping your job."

"I don't want to work here anymore." Clark said with a sneer and she saw the effect of the drug again. "Let's just go away, from all of this."

Lois sighed and looked at the flashing numbers on the elevator two more floors to go. Dealing with Clark like this was like dealing with a petulant child, no wonder why Martha hated Red K so much.

"Too bad" she watched as he opened his mouth but she beat him to the punch. "And don't give me any more attitude Clark Kent, I've had just about enough of it. You've lost your inhibitions not your mind. Now I get you're stressed. Ok, I understand that and that's why we are going to go on a nice quiet vacation. But don't start with me. "

She watched as Clark looked at her darkly and then his face broke into a grin. "God baby you are so perfect." He said pulling her in for a deep kiss. The sound of the elevator arriving on its floor and the doors opening broke up their kiss. Lois was shocked to see Oliver and Bruce standing there. She watched as Bruce sprayed a green substance in Clark's face and Clark fell to his knees in agony. Oliver pushed them back inside the elevator and hit the door close button so as to avoid any bystanders.

Lois dropped to Clark's side. "What the hell is your problem?" she shouted at Bruce. She knew the green substance was kryptonite and friend or foe she didn't take too kindly to anyone getting near her husband with that poison.

"It is for his own good." Bruce said stonily and it took everything to not get up and smack the bat brain herself. Lois wasn't Bruce's biggest fan, she didn't truly trust him. Sure he was a member of the league and fought besides Clark but she caught him looking at her sometimes in a way that a man did not look at his friend's wife.

She glared at Oliver who didn't look thrilled about doing what he just did. "I'm sorry Lo but it's the only way to get him off the Red K."

"It probably would have worn off eventually, spraying him in the face with Kryptonite not such a good plan." She bit out. She looked back at Clark, his breathing had been shallow but was getting better. Lois used her sleeve to wipe away all of the traces of the green spray. It might have gotten in his eyes. Oh god what if it had blinded him. She patted his cheek and he came around slowly.

He opened his eyes and focused on her and see was so happy she kissed him.

"Crap" he muttered. "I was on Red K wasn't I. My head only hurts like this when I'm around that stupid rock." She helped him sit up. She watched as his face screwed up in thought and she knew he was remembering everything he did while drugged. "Perry" he said looking at her worried.

"It's ok I'll figure it out you'll be fine, just relax ok the green kryptonite might still be in your system." She said shooting another glare at Oliver and Bruce's direction.

"Lo we had to do something, who knows how long it might have taken the Red K to wear off." Oliver said.

"I had everything under control." She heard Bruce snort and she gave him the death glare. "We were leaving to get away for awhile. He wasn't about to go release chaos on Metropolis."

"We have a duty to make sure the people of Metropolis are safe if that ever did happen." Bruce said and before Lois could hit him Clark spoke up.

"Lo, honey Bruce is right, they were doing what they thought was right. I'm assuming Chloe called you?" Oliver nodded. "They were right to want to take precautions."

"You're not a monster with a ticking time bomb waiting to go off." Lois said.

Clark pulled her close and kissed her gently. "My protector" he said with a smile.

"Damn straight" Lois said. Oliver and Lois helped Clark to his feet. It didn't go unnoticed that she didn't let Bruce near him.

"Go home and let me tell Perry we're leaving and you can plan where we're going to go." She said giving him a gentle kiss.

"I'll make sure he gets home ok" Oliver said and Lois nodded, even though she was still unhappy about the kryptonite spray she trusted Oliver.

She watched as her husband and Oliver walked out back into the Lobby followed by Bruce. Lois hit the floor for the bullpen as she thought of what she would tell Perry.

**PRESENT TIME**

Lois smiled as she remembered that day. She had told Perry that Clark had been drugged by some crazy person and that he wasn't himself. The editor just shook his head but accepted her explanation because those kind of freak things always seemed to actually happen to Lois and Clark. They had indeed taken a vacation and for one week the world had to survive without Superman because he was with his wife on a deserted island, performing all of his husbandly duties. She smirked at that thought. Her hand caressed her belly.

"Never doubt little one your daddy and I love each other deeply and we are going to love you so much." She heard the front door bell ring and she peeked out the peephole and grinned when she saw who it was.

"Mom" she exclaimed happily opened the door and was pulled into the embrace of Martha Kent. Lois knew she was in trouble, no way would she be able to hide her pregnancy from Martha.

Ok so there is the first installment. I hope it's ok. The next chapter will be when Lois remembers an encounter with Kal-El the last son of Krypton. Also sorry for the Bruce Wayne hate. I love Bruce and Batman but I can't stand any kind of Bruce/Lois relationship. So I thought I would put that little shut down in there of Lois not wanting to have anything to do with Bruce.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi crew so here is the next installment of the story this one will involve Lois and an encounter with Kal-El the last son of Krypton. So hopefully you will enjoy it, I have the week from hell waiting for me at work so send some Karma my way.

**CHAPTER 2**

Martha Kent watched her daughter in law with curiosity as Lois swirled her straw in her glass of juice. This was strange to Martha because as long as she had known Lois she never turned down a cup of coffee. They were making small talk but Martha could see Lois's mind was miles away.

"Have you heard from Clark?" she asked wondering if Lois was worried about her son.

"Not since two nights ago. He's doing ok though. The league is working on restoration and its taking a little longer than planned. He was hoping to be home by tonight or tomorrow." Lois said tapping the side of her glass. She wanted so bad to tell Martha her news but she wanted Clark to be the first to know. She took a sip of her juice, it wasn't coffee but it wasn't all that bad. Plus juice had to be good for the baby right? She was going to hit up the bookstore and read up on all things baby. What if those things don't apply though, this baby was half Kryptonian what if the baby needed different things, oh god what if juice was bad for the baby? But Clark drank juice, as soon as she told him her news she was going to send him to Jor-El to get all the information needed.

"Lois, honey what's wrong?" Martha had noticed Lois's complexion had paled.

Lois looked at the woman she considered her mother. "Oh Mom, there is something I want to tell you so much, but I can't." Lois said getting up and pacing the floor.

"Honey is it bad news?" Martha got up and gently took Lois by her shoulders to stop her pacing.

"No" Lois said shaking her head, "It's good news, no it's excellent news. It's so wonderful that I want to scream it from the rooftops but I want to tell Clark first." Lois said her hand unconsciously stroking her stomach.

Martha saw the gesture and it all started to make sense, Lois drinking juice her more than normal anxiousness. Martha felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Oh Lois you don't have to tell me but is this news something so wonderful it will make your family bigger?"

Lois nodded but didn't say anything. Martha grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug. "You didn't tell me anything so Clark will still be the first to know. But if you did have something to say please know that I would tell you that I have never been happier for you." Martha said brushing the bangs off of Lois's forehead. The two hugged again and then sat back down.

"Can I ask you an odd question?" Lois asked and Martha nodded.

"When you found Clark was he allergic to anything, I mean I know he's invincible but when he was young did any foods or drinks make him sick or anything?" Lois asked.

"No, Clark had a healthy appetite, he still does. How we managed to keep the fridge stocked amazes me to this day." Martha said with a chuckle.

Lois chuckled. Her husband still ate as if he were a growing boy. "I just want to make sure I do everything right since Clark isn't from around here." She said with a soft smile. "I'll send him to Jor-El after I tell him."

The two had a nice afternoon together and somehow managed to not talk about the baby since Lois was still adamant about admitting anything to anyone but Clark. As Martha was leaving she looked at Lois with an amused smile.

"I still remember when you first came into our lives and how you found Clark." Both women chuckled at the memory. "Back then Jonathan and I worried that you two might kill each other, and here you are now. Married and so happy."

"We are." Lois said fighting back tears. "I love him so much" They shared another hug and said their goodbyes.

Lois went and sat on the couch she was feeling tired and remembered reading pregnancy made you tired. She thought about her afternoon and her mind settled on the memory of her first meeting with Clark, she giggled now that had been a first impression. Of course Clark wasn't Clark then, he had been Kal-El at the time. She smiled and a blush appeared on her cheeks as she remembered the last time Clark had become his full Kryptonian self.

**THE POWER OF KAL-EL**

The phone rang and Lois groaned as she woke up. She opened her eyes and saw the alarm clock read 2:14am. She sighed and glanced over and saw Clark's side of the bed was empty. He was still on patrol.

"It's two in the morning this better be…"

"Lois its Oliver." Lois sat straight up as if someone had doused her with a bucket of ice water.

"Where is he?" she asked. She hated having these conversations and was grateful she had only had a couple of them in the four years being married to Clark.

"He's ok" Oliver said. "Well I think he's ok." His voice wandered off.

"Oliver" Lois said sharply not in the mood for games.

"Uh well there was this creature and somehow Clark thought the best way to get rid of it was to send it to the Phantom Zone anyway there was this explosion with the crystal that he was using and now he has amnesia." Oliver said.

"Where are you?" she asked jumping from the bed throwing on clothes.

"We're at my place but don't…hello Lois are you there?"he looked at the phone realizing she had already hung up. He glanced over to see Chloe trying to talk with the very different Clark Kent or should he say Kal-El.

15 minutes later

Lois didn't even bother knocking as she burst into Oliver's apartment. She noticed Bart and AC sitting on the couch.

"Where's Clark?" she asked.

"Whoa Lois." Bart said looking at her with wide eyes. It was then that Lois realized she had just thrown on a pair of jeans and slip on shoes. It was her top that she had forgotten about. She had been wearing a lacy negligee when she had gone to bed and the flimsy material was clinging to her now. Normally she would have been embarrassed but right now she wanted her husband.

"Bart" she said her voice growing to a dangerous level.

"He's in the other room going on about a mission or something." AC said quickly knowing Lois wasn't in the mood to be messed with. When she left the room he turned and smacked Bart upside the head.

"What?" he asked indignantly.

"I dated her and even I know you don't ogle the Man of Steel's wife." AC said with a roll of her eyes.

Lois entered Oliver's meeting room and saw him leaning against the wall arms crossed watching something intently. She followed his gaze and saw her husband standing up and Chloe attempting to get him to sit down. She felt a flashback to when she brought him to the hospital and getting him to stay put.

"Chloe" she said and three pairs of eyes turned her way. She noticed Clark's eyes focus on her and slowly move down her body and then up again. There was a quiet animalistic gaze in his eyes as he looked at her. She went towards her husband but her cousin stopped her. "There was an explosion and somehow it wiped his mind. He doesn't remember Clark Kent. Lois he's like he was when you two first met."

"He's Kal-El?" Lois asked.

"Yes and I'm going to send Bart to get the Black Kryptonite" she whispered though it was pointless since Clark could hear them. Lois had heard the whole story about her first encounter with Clark and she knew the Black Kryptonite would unite Clark with his Kryptonian self.

"Ok" Lois said.

"Who are you?" came the voice of her husband, the question brought back memories of standing in a cornfield.

"Lois Lane Kent" she said stepping around Chloe.

"I am Kal-El, last son of Krypton." Clark said with a nod as he introduced himself.

"I know" Lois said with a soft smile. "I'm your wife." Hoping to jog any memories, she watched as Clark stood up straight and his eyes darkened as he looked at her intently.

"You are my mate?" he asked intently stepping closer to her. He was so intense Lois felt herself gulp nervously. Apparently she wasn't the only one who felt that way because Oliver came over and took Lois's arm and pulled her gently away from Clark. Clark's eyes looked to where Oliver touched Lois and his expression turned cold.

"Unhand my mate" he demanded taking a step towards Oliver.

Sensing the danger Lois wiggled her arm out of Oliver's grasp and went to Clark.

"It's ok" she said in a soothing tone. She touched his chest gently and she watched as his full intense attention turned towards her again. "Oliver is just being protective. He means no harm."

Clark looked at her for a moment. "You do not need protection from me." He said as if insulted. "As my mate it is my purpose to protect you." He said tapping his chest lightly.

"Of course" Lois said stroking his chest. This Tarzan routine was definitely hot. "You always protect me, but I protect myself too."

Clark looked at her and then smiled. "Of course you do, my mate would be a warrior." He said proudly. Lois smiled back at him unable to resist his charm.

She noticed Clark looking out the window. "I need to go" he said suddenly.

"No you need to stay with me." Lois said touching his cheek. "No missions for you tonight got it? The last time you went on a 'mission' you crashed Lex Luthor's plane. People could have died and you don't kill. You protect." She said enforcing on him what his role was. She couldn't have him flying all over getting into trouble.

"I protect humans?" he said as if tasting the words.

"Yes that is exactly what you do, but no more tonight. There are other people who will do that tonight. For now I need you to stay with me." Lois said.

He looked at her thoughtfully and reached out and took the flimsy strap of her top and played with it gently. She could read the heat in his eyes. It was one she recognized, it was one that sent the blood flowing throughout her body.

"Maybe I should take you home." Lois said clearing her throat. It was getting very warm in here and from the look in her husband's eyes he was hoping to make it hotter.

"Lois, I don't know if that's a good idea." Chloe said looking at Clark.

"It's fine Chloe he stayed with me the last time he was like this and we did ok for ourselves, didn't we?" she asked Clark with a smile. He smiled back at her though she figured he had no clue what she was talking about. "We're just going to go back to our place, you know surround him with familiar objects and when Bart gets back from his errand you can stop by." Lois said taking Clark's hand and leading him out of the apartment. In truth she was nervous for Clark. She and Chloe accepted his heritage 100 percent, but even though the League said they did Lois couldn't take the risk that his 'alien' behavior wouldn't freak them out and send one of them scrambling for the green kryptonite. Lois exited Oliver's with Clark in tow and when they got to the sidewalk Lois led him to her car. He was looking at her strangely as she started the ignition.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Home, to our home where we live together." She said.

Clark settled back in the seat as if accepting her answer. He looked out the window and watched as the lights and buzzing of the city flew by. His memories were made of information learned of Krypton. Having never lived on the planet his experiences were just stories handed to him from Jor-El. According to the human Chloe, this was his home, his planet. It was odd to not remember any of it and the only memories of home weren't his own. It was a lonely feeling suddenly. He turned to the woman beside him and watched her intently. She was his mate, she was the only home he needed. He didn't remember her but he knew his blood boiled with desire when he looked at her.

Lois pulled in front of their building and got out of the car. She watched as Clark got out and surveyed the building.

"Come on" she said taking his hand leading him inside. She looked at him and realized he was wearing regular clothing. What happened to his Superman gear? She had been so busy with the situation at hand she never even asked how he got changed. Oh well she would just ask Chloe later.

"It's awfully late for you two to be getting in Mr. and Mrs. Kent," came the kind voice of Gerald one of their doormen.

Lois smiled at him. "Oh come Gerald you know for two of Metropolis's busiest reporters the news never rests." She threw him a wink as she and Clark entered the elevator. That was an easy dodge as to why the two were out at, she looked at her watch. 3:45 am. It had been almost two hours since she had received the phone call from Oliver.

The bell dinged announcing their arrival on their floor. She led Clark to their front door and let them inside. She watched as Clark looked around at his surroundings and she wondered if any of this felt familiar to him. He looked at her with a look of discomfort.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"It's our home, we live here." She said standing beside him.

He glanced around. "This is not right." He said and she could sense his frustration.

"What isn't right?" Lois asked touching his arm. He turned to her and his eyes were full of an emotion Lois couldn't quite read.

"This is not fit for my mate. You should be in a palace. A Kryptonian palace." He said. Lois's eyes widened.

"You have a palace and we do stay there sometimes. It's your fortress, an ice palace. Because I'm human I can only stay there for so long before the temperatures bother me. You and I live here because you want me to live in comfort. I love it here." She reassured him and he looked at her as if he didn't quite believe her. She rolled her eyes and took his arm. "See this is the living room, we spend time here together, working watching tv. The kitchen is through here and this is where we keep all the food and things that I need to survive on, though you enjoy it just as much, probably even more. Here is the guest room where our friends sleep when they visit and this is our bedroom. This is where we sleep." She led him into the master bedroom.

Clark looked around and then back at her.

"You're happy here?" he asked.

"Yes, very much though you're what makes me the happiest." She showed him her dresser where pictures of them were on display. He picked up their wedding photo and studied it thoughtfully. He set it down and looked at her again.

"Why don't you want me to leave?" he asked and she wondered if he was picking up the voices of the city, calling for him.

"You're not yourself right now. When you go out to help people you have a disguise so no one recognizes you." She said.

"I shouldn't hide from my abilities." He said proudly and Lois sighed, though Krypton Clark was hot his masculine attitude was wearing slightly thin.

"You don't you use a disguise to protect me and the other people you love. You have made enemies and if people knew who you really were they would probably come after me, or your mom or Chloe." She explained. She let out a gasp as he strode in front of her gripping her arm and pulling her close to him.

"No one will ever hurt you." He declared through clenched teeth. "I will die for you."

Lois felt herself get lost in his eyes. Though different he was still the love of her life. That was why she didn't fight it when he pulled her tight and pressed his mouth to hers in a hot kiss.

She moaned and he took advantage and thrust his tongue past her lips into the depth of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him pulling him close as their kiss turned more passionate. She became aware that he was pulling at her clothing and she pulled away to gasp for air.

"My mate" he said in a husky whisper against her neck.

"My husband" she whimpered as he thrust his pelvis against her. They tumbled onto the bed and Lois wasn't sure who initiated it, she ended up on top though and she straddled him pressing hard against him. He let out a strangled moan and reached up and gripped the waistband of her pants pulling on them. She unbuttoned the jeans and slid them off staying on top of him. She wore only the sexy slip that she had gone to bed in. She tore at his clothes and somehow managed to strip him naked. He sat up and pulled her tight against him so her breasts were aligned with his mouth. He ripped off her remaining clothes. He took a breast into his mouth and Lois let out a moan as his teeth teased her nipples and then he used his tongue to sooth them. He paid the other breast the same attention and Lois moaned and wriggled in his embrace but he held her tighter.

"Clark," she said her fingers grasping his hair to pull him back for a second. He let out a primal growl at being pulled away from her. "Look at me" she said and his eyes met hers. "You need to remember I'm human so you have to be a little gentle with me." She reminded him, knowing if he unleashed his full strength with her she wouldn't survive. Clark looked at her and nodded.

He pressed his mouth to her again. "I can't explain why I need you so badly." He said burying his face in her neck.

Lois sighed stroking his back. "You may not have all your memories but you know the important things." She said caressing his cheek. "I'm your wife. Your perfect mate" she said smiling at his word. His eyes flashed dark and he flipped her onto her back and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. He led himself to her entrance and pushed in with a hard thrust. Lois cried out ecstasy as he pushed the whole way in. She heard him muttering something and realized he was speaking in a language she didn't know. He was speaking in Kryptonian. He thrust deep and hard into her and her back arched as he loved her. She knew she wasn't going to last long so she tried to steady her breathing. Hoping to take control she rolled him over so she was on top and she rode him. He smiled at her with wicked pride.

"My little warrior." He said obviously happy with her dominance. Lois grinned and rode him harder she lost herself in their thrusts when suddenly she felt something at her back. She opened her eyes and realized they had floated to the top of the room and he had her pinned to the ceiling. Lois let out a cry as he thrust up inside of her and her body absorbed the thrust since her back was pressed to the ceiling. Gravity pulled her farther onto him while he thrust up inside of her. She was trapped and it was deliciously wicked to be had this way. Her legs hung over his hips dangling in the air. Sensing that she was close Clark made rapid thrusts into her and she screamed as her body clenched around him and her orgasm pushed him over the edge. He let out a yell as he jerked and emptied himself within her. He brought them down onto the bed gently. Lois snuggled close to his chest and sighed in exhausted pleasure.

Clark looked at her and stroked her hair. "Your friends want me to leave." He said after a moment. "But I don't want to; I want to stay with you."

Lois looked at him and her heart reached out to him. "No they don't want you to leave; they just want you to have your memory back. You won't leave, you're still you." She said kissing him gently.

"Will I remember this, laying here with you in my arms?" he asked stroking her cheek.

"Not only will you remember this but you will remember all of the times that we laid like this, all the times we made love. You will have all of our memories." She said kissing him gently.

They were suddenly interrupted by a knocking on the front door. Clark sat up and she saw him peer through the walls and out the front door with his x-ray vision.

"It's the ones called Bart and Chloe" He said. He looked at her and she smiled. "Don't worry you aren't going anywhere." She whispered. She got out of the bed and quickly threw on a pair of pants and one of his flannel shirts while he followed suit and dressed in his clothes from earlier. Lois answered the door and found Bart standing there.

"Uh hey, special delivery. Bart said holding up a box. Lois looked at it but didn't touch it. It didn't matter that this rock would restore her husband to his full self Lois hated Kryptonite of any kind and refused to touch it. Chloe sensed Lois's discomfort and took the box from Bart.

"I'll do it" she said with a shaky voice. Lois gave her a grateful smile. She turned back to see Clark standing there. He was tall and proud and looked like what she imagined a Kryptonian Prince would look like.

She went to him and took his hand. "You aren't leaving me Kal-El of Krypton, I promise. This will just help you, I promise." She said.

"I trust you" he said with a nod and she led him to the couch to sit.

"This may hurt," she said regretfully. She wasn't sure if she could stand to see him in pain.

He just nodded bravely accepting what she told him. Chloe slowly opened the box and removed the black rock. She walked close to Clark.

"Can you take it?" she said holding it out. Clark grasped the rock and let out a shout of pain that broke Lois's heart. A light flashed around him and she desperately wanted to wrap herself around him but knew she couldn't. She watched as two Clark's became one though it wasn't violent or angry as Martha had once described the first time this had happened. Suddenly the light was gone and Clark slumped over. Lois wrapped him in her arms and shook him gently.

"Clark, honey wake up." She said caressing his cheek.

"Holy…' Bart said but was interrupted by Chloe.

"Not now Bart" she said never taking her eyes off her best friend.

Lois watched as Clark's eyelids fluttered and he opened them and he smiled at her.

"Hey gorgeous" he said with a smile.

"Hey there yourself." She whispered. They kissed deeply and then pulled away so Clark could sit up.

"Are you ok?" she asked brushing the hair off his forehead.

"Yeah," he said getting his bearings. He smiled at her. "I remember everything." He said and Lois grinned knowing he wasn't just talking about his prior memories but of what transpired that evening.

"I told you I wasn't going to lose you" she said and they shared a soft kiss.

"You were right, once again…mate." He said and laughed as she smacked him on the arm. "Man Lois if I had know I could get away with caveman tactics I would have started using them a long time ago." He teased.

"Don't even think about it" she warned but then her grin grew wicked. "Well maybe once a year I'll let you have the control." She said and they kissed again.

"Time to go." Chloe said grabbing Bart's arm.

"Oh man we're going to miss the good stuff." He complained as Chloe led him out of the apartment.

**PRESENT TIME**

Lois smiled as the memories rushed through her. That had been an erotic night to say the least but that's what she loved about her husband, he was always coming up with ways of loving her.

"That smile better be for me, or someone is going to be in big trouble." Came a voice from the balcony.

"Clark" Lois squealed and threw herself into the arms of her husband. He was home.

Sorry it's about 1am and I'm exhausted so if this sucks I apologize so let me know what you think. Next chapter Lois tells Clark her big news.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys so here is the final installment thanks so much for all the review. I really appreciate them and I'm glad you guys seemed to like the story so here it is.

**CHAPTER 3**

Lois sighed happily as she felt her husband wrap her tightly in his embrace.

"You're back" she said leaning back to look into his eyes and then her face pulled into a slight grimace, "And you smell like a boy." She looked at his Superman costume and noticed it was dirty and ash covered.

"That's because I've been digging in the dirt, putting out fires and oh yeah I am a boy." He said with a chuckle. He leaned in and kissed her and smelly or not Lois couldn't resist returning the affection. Her mouth opened to his and she moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth driving her mad. When air became a necessity for her they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each others.

"Go shower" Lois said. "When you're done I have something to tell you." She was about to tell him to hurry up when he was in the bathroom with the water running in a blink of an eye and she giggled.

She changed into a silky nightgown and that was it, she waited on their bed for him to return and felt her heart leap when he entered the room, scrubbed clean and only wearing a towel. Whoever said marriage took the fun out of relationships had never been married to Clark Kent. She appraised his body with a small smile. Clark looked up from drying his hair and noticed his wife staring hungrily at his form. He chuckled and went to the bed. He leaned in and kissed her and began to move her to lay her back when he felt her hands on his chest stopping him. He pulled his mouth away from her and looked at her questioningly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Lois grinned and pulled him next to her so they were sitting side by side. "Nothing's wrong, I just have something really important to tell you and I'm so excited about it I can't find the words." Lois said and Clark could read the excitement in her eyes.

"Did something happen at the Planet?" Clark asked, wondering if Lois got the raise he thought she deserved.

"No" she said shaking her head. She took his hand and stroked it gently. "Your life has been full of so many complications and trials, and I know that some of the stress was because you were alone. I know you had your parents, and Chloe and me. But you were the last of your kind and that had to be lonely and scary." Lois said looking deep into his eyes. "You had so many questions and besides the mind construct of Jor-El you had no one to guide your way. Now I'm not taking anything away from your dad because I know both he and your mom did an excellent job but sometimes I know you wished you had someone to show you and teach you."

Clark looked at her and gave her a slight nod. He loved his father dearly and he knew Jonathan Kent did everything he could for him. There were times though that he wished it didn't have to always be a surprise, when a new ability showed up, or strange people showed up on the planet. It would have been nice to have someone give him a heads up. He stroked Lois's hair gently not sure where this conversation was going though.

"Lois what are you trying to say?" he asked slightly confused.

"I'm just glad that when our baby gets here in seven and a half months that she or he will have someone to show them the way." Lois said biting her lip in anticipation for his reaction.

Clark just stared at her for about a minute before he showed any kind of reaction. Suddenly his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

"You're…I mean…how…I mean I know how…but I…" he closed his mouth and just stared at his very amused spouse. Lois grinned and got up and straddled his lap.

"I'm pregnant." She said kissing him gently. "It seems that you can have kids" another kiss "So say something or I'm going to get a complex" another kiss. She broke away and waited for him.

She watched as the most beautiful grin broke across his face. He jumped up keeping her wrapped around him and spun her in a circle and Lois giggled. He sat back on the bed and kept her in his lap. He cupped her face.

"Are you sure, I mean really really sure?" he asked.

"Well I missed my period and took about 10 pregnancy tests all saying positive." Lois said with a grin.

Clark's mind reeled with the information. "Ok first thing tomorrow we'll go to Star Labs and see what they say, then I'll take you to the Fortress and find out what Jor-El says. We have to make sure you can carry the baby and then…" he stopped talking when Lois placed a finger over his lips.

"Shh" she soothed him. "First I will carry our baby there is no question about that. You and I are meant to have a child and that's it." Lois said her voice full of determination. "And secondly the only thing you are going to do is make love to me. I've missed you." She said nuzzling his nose with hers.

"I don't think we should, I don't want to risk hurting the baby." Clark said his hand settling over belly.

"Can you see it?" she asked and Clark smiled. "I don't even think I would know what I would be looking for and do you want me to believe that you, Lois Lane Kent would let me see the baby before you?" he asked with a skeptical smile.

Lois rolled her eyes, "Ok so maybe you have me there. Anyway that brings me back to our original subject. I'm the mother of your baby, you've been gone for a long, long week and I want to make love to my husband." Lois said.

Clark went to protest but Lois interrupted him. "Don't tell me no." she said pointing a finger at him. "We'll be careful. It's been a really long week Clark." She said dropping her voice seductively. She brushed her lips against his and then worked her way down peppering soft kisses along his jaw line until she got to a spot under his chin that she licked gently. It was Clark's magic spot and it drove him to oblivion anytime Lois kissed him there and this time was no different.

Lois squealed as Clark flipped her onto her back and rolled on top of her. He kissed her mouth hungrily needing her just as bad as she wanted him. It had been a long week for him not being able to hold or make love to Lois at all in the seven day time span. He made himself calm down though. His original plan had been to come home and to make love to his wife in every way possible. That wasn't an option now, he would give in and love her once but that was it. At least until they got the ok from Star Labs and Jor-El about Lois's chances of being able to carry this baby to term. He didn't want to think about that now, not when Lois was beneath him her nails dragging along his back sending shivers through him.

He pulled her nightgown up and over her head and threw it away from them not caring where it landed. Lois managed to grip his towel and pull it away from him and they sighed in happiness to feel their naked bodies press against each other with no barriers. Clark pulled his mouth a way from hers and worked his way down to her neck, her collarbone and then to her luscious breasts. He took the right one in his mouth and gently massaged the other one with his hand. Lois moaned and arched against him as he nibbled and licked her nipple. He moved to the other breast and gave it the same attention. He looked up at her releasing the tip with a pop and Lois giggled.

"They're going to get bigger." He said cupping them gently.

"They'll get sore too, so you're going to have to massage them and pay special care to them." Lois said with a grin. Clark chuckled and then smiled. "Do you think you'll want to breastfeed?" he asked.

"Depends if this little one has your appetite I don't know if I'll be able to." She said with a grin while she ruffled his hair.

"Speaking of appetites, I'm awfully hungry." He said with a wicked grin as he moved down her body to settle between her legs. He gripped her thighs gently and spread her legs to give him better access. He leaned in and licked her gently causing her to whimper. He did it again and again and was amazed at how turned on she became at the ministration. Deciding to put her out of her misery he leaned in and inserted his tongue deep inside of her. His ability to go without oxygen always proved torturous to Lois but fun for Clark. He thrust his tongue in and out of her and Lois moaned gripping his hair as her body began to meet his thrust arching up against his mouth. When she felt like she couldn't take it much longer, Clark inserted two fingers inside of her and began to suck on her clit. Lois screamed and her body jerked as if touching a live wire. The orgasm tore through her like a train and she shook in his arms unable to control the moans and pleas falling from her lips. When she finally came down from the earth shattering sensation, she opened her eyes to see Clark above her, looking rather proud of himself. Normally she wouldn't let him get away with such a look but tonight he deserved the right.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and he gently aligned himself with her entrance. He looked into her eyes . "If it hurts at anytime, stop me." He said and Lois nodded. She loved sex with Clark and normally when things got rough in bed between them she never stopped him. Even when the pleasure and pain was on a thin line she never stopped him, because she knew that no matter how close it may come to hurting even a little Clark would never allow them to cross the threshold. Lois knew now with a baby inside of her to protect she would tell Clark immediately if she felt anything out of the normal.

Clark eased inside of her slowly and gently. Lois moaned as he filled her with his hardness. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss as he gently thrust in and out of her. The slow pace was a delicious difference to the fervent pace of love making they usually partook in when loving each other after a long separation. Clark used all of his control to not give in to her tightness and seductive moans to not hammer into her. He returned her kisses with all the love and affection he had as he pushed in and out of her. They stared into each other's eyes deeply as their bodies met thrust for thrust. The slower pace seemed to extend their pleasure and it felt like they were at it for hours. It was wonderful to feel each other at this relaxed pace. Clark reached down and gently rubbed her clit and it was all it took to send her over the edge. She cried out squeezing him deep within her and her orgasm pulled him over the edge and he released deep within her. Lois pulled Clark close as they each regained their breaths holding him close and stroking his back. He leaned up and gave her a small smile.

"Sorry that wasn't as good as it usually is." He said nipping at her lips.

"Are you kidding me, that was incredible." Lois said rubbing her hands along his shoulders and back, she loved touching him. "What we lacked in power we made up in time." She said as she looked over at the clock on the nightstand. Clark rolled off of her and Lois snuggled close to his chest. She yawned as she drew circles on his chest with her finger tips.

"Thank you Lois" Clark said gently stroking her hair.

Lois giggled. "Don't thank me big boy" she said. "You did just fine." She said patting the top of his head.

"Not that Lo." He said with a chuckle. "I mean for the baby, you've given me everything I could ever want. I have a beautiful wife and partner and we have a baby on the way, a perfect life."

Lois felt the tears well in her eyes. "Oh Smallville, that goes both ways you know. I never imagined having the life I always wanted. I never thought a man would be able to love me and actually want to stay around. Plus me Lois Lane Kent is excited at having a baby. I want to be a mom, can you imagine that? You gave me that." She said kissing him deeply. When they pulled away Lois settled her head on his chest.

"Go to sleep." Clark said gently. "You and baby should rest." He looked down and smiled to see his wife was already asleep.

_Later in the night._

Lois opened her eyes slowly as she awoke from her deep sleep. The room was dark and according to the clock it was a little after three am. She had turned in her sleep and Clark was spooned up behind her, his hand was on her stomach gently rubbing circles on her belly. It wasn't abnormal for Clark to not be asleep at this time. He didn't need as much sleep as other people so a lot of times he would just lay in bed awake. Lois had told him on numerous occasions that if he wanted to turn on the tv it was ok with her. He just shook his head and told her he wasn't bored in those early hours he was just happy to hold her in his arms and he would filter the voices of the earth in case he was needed.

She could sense he was worrying over something; he was tense against her back. She turned over to face him and he gave her a small smile. She looked into his eyes so she could read his feelings. Sometimes he was just tired from work, other times when the catastrophe could be too much for him he would shut down. She hated those moods because she hated watching him eat away will guilt and anger over what he couldn't change. She had to work to help get him out of those moods and he never took his pain out on her it still just hurt to see him in pain. Seeing him now she knew it wasn't one of those times though.

"What's wrong, you're tense?" She said rubbing her eyes her voice sleepy.

"I'm sorry." He said stroking her cheek, "Go back to sleep" he said.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Lois said stubbornly.

Clark sighed. "It's just everything is going so well and every time I find myself where everything is perfect, it usually gets ripped away from me." He said quietly. He noticed Lois's face scrunch up and he rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking about Lana." He said.

"I know that." Lois said haughtily. It didn't matter, the name still set her hackles on edge.

"Lois." Clark said. "What happened the last time Lana showed up?"

Lois bit her lip. "She was Kryptonite free."

"And what did she want?" he asked

"You" Lois practically spat the word out.

"And what did I tell her?" he asked.

Lois broke into a grin. "That you found someone sexier, more beautiful and all around just better than her."

Clark chuckled. "Well I don't think I used that exact terminology but the sentiment was that. I told her that I had found the person I was destined to spend my life with. I've never once regretted that Lois. You and only you are who I want to be with." He said looking into her eyes.

"And Superman doesn't lie." Lois said with a soft voice.

"No I don't" he said kissing her deeply. "You have nothing jealous to feel about Lois. I'm yours and only yours." He said.

"Of course I'm not jealous." She scoffed. "I'm the one you can make love to without the use of a stupid super powered suit. I'm also the one who is carrying your baby. She's got nothing on me." Lois said.

"No she doesn't" Clark said kissing her deeply and Lois relaxed into his embrace as their tongues playfully fought for control. When they pulled apart Lois grew serious.

"Smallville, things are going well for us because we deserve them. Nothing bad is going to happen. You may be the Man of Steel but we are so much stronger together, and we will fight to keep this family together if it's needed. Nothing is going to happen, no one will mess with Lois and Clark." She said with a small smile throwing his own words back at him.

"They better not" he said and they shared a deep kiss.

"Go back to sleep." He said. "We have a busy day tomorrow."

"You too, no more worrying tonight." She said snuggling into his embrace. She felt him relax against her as he drifted off. She smiled it didn't matter if he was Kal the player, Kal-El a Kryptonian warrior, or Clark Kent/Superman. Either way he was still the love of her life and the perfect man for her.

She felt herself drift off into sleep and two people shared the same exact dream of happiness and forever.

Ok there it is. So I know this one wasn't as smutty as the others but I did that on purpose so I hope you liked it and I threw in a little Lana bashing for my fellow Clois fans still upset about the show.


End file.
